Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis
|image=Gundam-legilis.png;Front Gundam-legilis-rear.png;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=xvm-fzc |OfficialName=Gundam Legilis |archetype=AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital |oftheline= |first=164 |last=164 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~38~48 |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Fezarl Ezelcant, Zeheart Galette |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |captain= |crew= |headheight=19.1 |length= |width= |emptyweight=71.2 |armaments=*Beam Buster *Legilis Cannon (Tail) *2 x Beam Vulcan/Saber *2 x Beam Vulcan |SpecEquip=*Electromagnetic Armor *Core Block System *Legilis Bit Generator **Many x Legilis Bit |OptionalEquip=*Legilis Rifle *Legilis Shield |MobileWeapons= }} The xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis is a Vagan mobile suit, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Its first pilot was Fezarl Ezelcant and was later piloted by Zeheart Galette, after his xvt-zgc Ghirarga was heavily damaged in the Luna Base Battle. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first Gundam-Type Mobile Suit developed by the Vagan, Gundam Legilis is built based on the data of the captured AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Episode 38 Fugitive Kio combined with data obtained from EXA-DB Episode 39 The Door to the New World . As the unit is reversed engineered, some of the mobile suit's concept and design was derived from older Vagan suits, while also incorporating newer technologies the Vagan had gathered while studying the Gundam. The Legilis is equipped with several vernier thrusters throughout its body, allowing it to move in higher speeds in both space and earth terrain as well as increased maneuverability. The eye sensor of the Legilis is also the most unique out of all Vagan suits as it can change, assuming the standard Vagan type or the Gundam type Part 3 Opening Video . The head has built-in enhanced sensors, giving it a much wider range of detection. Furthermore, the Legilis's ability to sympathetically resonate with X-Rounder pilots is off the scale, allowing to perfectly follow the movements of even the most powerful X-Rounders, like its pilot Zeheart Galette. If the X-Rounder pilot's strength reaches a certain point (signified by the eye sensors assuming the Gundam type form), the Legilis can unleash its full power by generating even greater numbers of Particle Bits and drastically increasing the output of the beam sabers. Weaponry wise, the Legilis is equipped with several newer weapons like the Legilis Gun and Legilis Shield. It also has default Vagan weaponry as well, such as the Tail Beam Rifle and the Beam Buster. Armament ;*Beam Buster :The main long-ranged weapon of the Legilis. Mounted on the chest, it is presumably more powerful than its previous counterparts. ;*Legilis Cannon (Tail) :Serves as the Legilis's tail. A beam rifle that can be held over or under the right shoulder when in use, it is a powerful long-range weapon that can destroy a mobile suit with a single shot. ;*Beam Vulcan/Saber :Located on its palms, they have the same power output as the AGE-3 Normal's beam sabers. In the Legilis's "Gundam Mode", their output is drastically increased. ;*Beam Vulcan :Located on the head, they are fairly effective at damaging or destroying most human made creations. ;*Legilis Bit :The Legilis can also create nearly countless amounts of particle bits (especially in "Gundam Mode"), effectively used as long-ranged remote weaponry to take down enemy mobile suits. They can also shield the Legilis from enemy beam attacks, similar to Gundam AGE-FX's C-Funnel barrier. The bits are generated from the unit's shield in a fashion similar to the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's X-Transmitters. ;*Legilis Rifle :The basic ranged weapon of the Legilis. It is hand-carried and features an output similar to the tail beam rifle. ;*Legilis Shield :A solid shield used by the Legilis to protect it from enemy attacks, while also serving as the suit's particle bit generator. System Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*Core Block System :The Legilis uses the same Core Block System from the AGE-3 Orbital, dubbed the Legilis Core. The core unit, where the cockpit is located, can be detached from Gundam Legilis, similar to how the Core Fighter is used in Gundam AGE-3, which is where it was reversed-engineered from. The Legilis Core, when separated, can transform into a dragon-shaped unit, which consists of the Legilis's head, inner torso, its back (where its wings will be expanded) and its Tail Beam Rifle. However, it is never used in the series. ;*Particle Bit Generator :Mounted on the shield, the Particle Bit Generator is a special amplifier that allows the mobile suit to use the Particle Bit. This is an improved version of the Ghirarga's X-Transmitters. History The Gundam Legilis was developed by Vagan Engineers in Second Moon as a next Generation mobile suit for the final phase of Operation Eden. The developers used the data from the AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital and reverse engineered it to enhance its performance during the development phases. After it was completed, it was first piloted by Fezarl Ezelcant and sortied to protect Second Moon from the advancing Bisidian forces on their attempt to rescue Kio Asuno. Later, the Gundam Legilis was given to Zeheart Galette by Ezelcant, after he entrusted the "Eden Project" to him. After Zeheart takes control over the Eden Project, he becomes the main pilot of the Gundam Legilis. For the history of the Gundam Legilis, please see Fezarl Ezelcant's and Zeheart Galette's pages. Gallery Official Images Gundam-Legilis-lineart.jpg 3rd_ms_b_022.gif Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam Legilis w/ Gundam AGE FX Screenshots 1340526310855.jpg|Gundam Legilis Data 1341150875605.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Front View - Legilis Gun & Shield Legilis head.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Head View - Vagan Eye Sensor 1341734547638.jpg|Gundam Legilis during the opening in the final episode of Kio Arc 1341734657247.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Side View 1341734720907.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Head View - Vagan Eye Sensor 1341734702036.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Full View 1 S1n6K2pjpp0.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Full View 2 long1341758868580.jpg|Gundam Legilis - Full View 3 1341734695018.jpg|Gundam Legilis clashing against Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound 1341734700092.jpg|Gundam Legilis firing the Beam Rifle (tail) at Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound 1341734709072.jpg|Gundam Legilis with its Bits 1341734779903.jpg|Gundam Legilis aiming the Legilis Gun 1341734831460.jpg|Gundam Legilis generating the beam saber 1341734897786.jpg|Gundam Legilis firing the Beam Buster at Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound 1341735143923.jpg|Gundam Legilis advancing to Gundam AGE-3 Orbital 1341735420712.jpg|Gundam Legilis generating the bits from the shield legilis-front.jpg|Gundam Legilis during the fourth opening Legilis head view.jpg|Gundam Legilis while about to close the cockpit 85.jpg|Gundam Legilis after closing the cockpit Legilis full view.jpg|Gundam Legilis about to battle against Sid 31A.jpg|Gundam Legilis during Ezelcant's explanation about Project Eden 99g.jpg|Gundam Legilis being targeted by Sid's missiles 88.jpg|Gundam Legilis after destroying the missiles 87.jpg|Gundam Legilis using the beam sabers 92.jpg|Zeheart Galette with Gundam Legilis against Sid at the end of episode 93.jpg|Gundam Legilis about to launch from the Fa Zard's catapult legilis gundam vizor.jpg|Gundam Legilis with Gundam Sensors legilis full power.jpg|Gundam Legilis with full power while being shielded by particle bits from Sid's attack. legilis full power 2.jpg|Gundam Legilis with full power while armed with high output beam sabers and particle generator. Ep483.jpg Ep482.jpg Ep484.jpg Destroyed Legilis Gundam 2.JPG|Legilis Gundam's Destroyed face Ep481.jpg Ep485.jpg gundam legilis head close-up.jpg|gundam legilis gundam visor close-up Destroyed Legilis Gundam.JPG|Destroyed Legilis Gundam 99cadc8d (1).jpg|gundam legilis gundam visor close-up 2 Gunpla AG Gundam Legilis.jpg|AG 1/144 Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis - Boxart 64474024201207141705170.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Legilis Promo Advertisment Gundam Legilis.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Legilis Legilis gundam|More HG Legilis Gundam Poses HG Gundam Legilis Box Art.jpg|HG Gundam Legilis Box Art .jpg Legilis.jpg Trivia *The Gundam Legilis's design is based on the xvm-zgc Zeydra that was once piloted by Zeheart Galette. *Gundam Legilis is the first Vagan mobile suit to use a shield. *Legilis follows a design theme in the Gundam franchise of having its remote weapons being mounted and deployed from its left side, a theme shared with the RX-93 ν Gundam, Gundam Rose, and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). References P1MZt.jpg|Confirms Fezarl Ezelcant pilots the Gundam Legilis Extenral Links *International Tokyo Toy Show Bandai report *Gundam Legilis on MAHQ.net